


Precious Cargo

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Oliver is a Sap, One-Shot, Pregnant, Smut, Worried about Wifey, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity is pregnant and Oliver is a sappy, loving husband.





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one-shot being written for @MsOlicitySQueen for her birthday. I hope you like it Tori.

Felicity woke to the sound of her husband in the kitchen cooking breakfast and it smelled divine. Since the day she had told him she was pregnant Oliver had been cooking for her every single day. He wanted her to eat healthy, and this was his way of insuring she did just that. Of course, he couldn't deny her ice cream, so the freezer was stocked with mint chip.

She wiped her eyes as she walked into the living room and a smile lit her face when she saw Oliver making an egg white omelet with vegetables. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had surpassed being tired of egg whites weeks ago. Her husband loved taking care of her and she indulged him because it made him happy.

"Ahhh your up." Oliver plated the food and taking both plates walked over to the breakfast bar. He set them down and then kissed her before leaning down to her tummy. "Good Morning Mia." Oliver had taken to talking to her tummy every day. Her favorite was at night when he would lay his head on her chest and just talk to their child. He would reassure them that they were loved and wanted, and it always made her eyes tear up when he said he would take care of them.

Felicity rolled her eyes playfully, "Don't you mean Lucas?" She climbed up on to the stool and heard her stomach grumble as the smell of the food hit her nose.

Oliver walked back into the kitchen grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and taking down two glasses he poured her a glass and slid it over to her.

"My daughter is not going to be named Lucas." Oliver teased her as he took a seat beside her.

Felicity rubbed her tummy as she took a bite and despite being sick of egg whites the food was delicious. “Well then aren’t you glad it is going to be a boy.”

“Well whatever we have I will love them and you forever.” He leaned over and kissed her again before taking a bite of his food.

She waved her fork at him, "Are you and John going to look for Emiko today?"

“Nope today my focus is you and that precious cargo you are carrying around.”

Felicity tensed a little. Oh, how she loved her husband, but he could be a little protective. She wondered if she could handle him for the whole day.

“Well I had plans to meet Laurel for lunch today. Of course, you can go if you want.” She knew he didn’t care for Laurel and when she saw his face she hid a laugh. Based on his face she would at least get a break at lunch.

Oliver finished his plate and as Felicity took her last bite of turkey bacon he took their plates to the sink. “Are you sure you want to go to lunch. Why don’t you take it easy today? I can give you a back rub and we can eat mint chip and binge Netflix.” He was hoping his offer would make her change her mind, but he knew his wife well. That was not going to happen.

Felicity walked around and placed her arms around his waist as he rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

“Don’t worry. I won’t be gone long and then I will come home, and you can give me that back rub.”

Oliver looked her over his shoulder. He worried about her constantly but since she had announced she was pregnant it had increased tenfold. He wanted to be with her all the time. However, he knew that was unrealistic and he turned and took her in his arms.

“Ok just promise me that you will go to lunch and come straight home.”

Felicity reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him with a smile. “We will see.”

She turned and hurried to take a shower. She was not meeting Laurel until noon, so she had a couple of hours, but she wanted to work on Archer this morning and see if she could figure out the glitch that had occurred last week.

Felicity showered quickly and dried off, pulling her hair into her usual ponytail, before she grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. She kept her feet bare because this was her comfort space, her home and she hated wearing shoes when she was at home. She padded into the living room and sat down at the computer immediately getting to work.

Oliver puttered in the kitchen not sure what to do. He usually was heading out the door to go chase some bad guy or gather information, so being at home was new for him.

Felicity could hear him pacing and moving around the room restlessly and she finally turned to him exasperated. “Oliver, why don’t you call John and go take care of some Arrow business. I am going to be working on Archer this morning and then going to lunch. We can meet back here after and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening together.” She stood and walked over to him placing her hands on his forearms that he had crossed over his chest.

“I promise I will behave and take it easy and will come home right after lunch.”

Oliver looked at her skeptically. His wife did not “take it easy” but he also knew that she was being a little more cautious lately and so he sighed and agreed.

“Ok, I will go but you have to promise me that you and Mia will take it easy.”

“Lucas and I promise not to overdue it and to not overeat at lunch.” Felicity was thinking of the burger she was going to have and after all the healthy eating, she could not wait.

Oliver placed his hand on her stomach and frowned, “Just make sure and don’t overdue the food. Remember what happened last time you and Laurel went to lunch?”

Felicity frowned, “How dare you bring up the fact that I had a double double from Big Belly Burger. I am eating for two you know.”

“Felicity Megan Smoak, that is not true, the doctor told you that. No doubles.” His voice was firm, but his eyes were loving and filled with mirth and she pouted.

“Can I at least get fries?”

“Small.”

“And a shake?”

“Don’t push it.” He kissed her quickly and then grabbed his coat. “I love you both and I will see you later.”

Felicity waited until the alarm announced he had left before she turned with a sigh and walked back over to her computer. She had a lot to do to get Archer back up and running and so she sat down and got to work.

***

Felicity walked back into the apartment that afternoon as the alarm announced her arrival. She looked around and did not see Oliver, so she headed to the bedroom to change into her comfy clothes. She had worked hard that morning, so her plans were to sit on the couch and watch Netflix until her husband arrived home. He had called her about an hour before telling her he would be a little late as he and John had a lead on Emiko and the Ninth Circle, so she decided ice cream was in order.

Pulling on her pajama’s she padded into the kitchen and grabbed the mint chip from the freezer. Her ice cream was the one vice Oliver allowed and he now kept it well stocked because she had woke one night with a craving and he had to run to the store at 3 a.m.

She grabbed a spoon and sat down and when the ice cream hit her tongue she moaned. Oh, that was the best taste ever. She heard the alarm sound announcing her husband and she smiled as she hid the ice cream behind her on the couch. She didn’t know how he would feel about her eating it just after lunch.

“Your home.” Oliver smiled as he placed his coat near the door and walked over to the couch. He kissed his wife and when she pulled back he stayed bent over and sniffed.

“Uh Felicity?”

“Hm?” Her eyes were wide and innocent, but he knew what he was smelling.

“Do I smell mint chip on your breath?”

“What? Of course, not…” She tried to deny it, but he was too fast for her and he reach next to her and pulled it out of the cushions.

He held it up with a lifted eyebrow and she shrugged. “What can I say, Lucas wanted mint chip.” She snatched it back and dug her spoon in defiantly and Oliver could not help but smile. He loved when she was a little feisty.

Oliver leaned closer to her tummy, “Did Mommy behave at lunch Mia?”

She laughed, “Of course I did. I started to order the double, but Laurel stopped me. She remembered your face from last time.”

Oliver sat down next to her and pulled her legs onto his lap. “Smart.”

He gently rubbed her legs, massaging her calves and Felicity’s eyes closed with pleasure. Oh, her husband has the most wonderful hands. Not only were they good for pleasuring her but his massages were out of this world.

“Ohhhhh, you just need to hang up the hood and become my personal masseuse.” She groaned, and Oliver felt his body respond to her. He was always so in tune with his wife and today was no exception. Her pregnancy had been a surprise in a way for both, but with the way they had been going at it since he got out prison, it was not a total shock.

He massaged his way down to her feet and the moan she released as he rubbed her arches was almost sexual.

“Oliver that feels so good.” Felicity laid back on the couch her feet in his hands and her eyes closed. The shirt of her top rode up just a little and he could see her skin peeking out. His wife had the most beautiful alabaster skin and he always loved to touch it. Felicity felt her body starting to warm at his touch as it always did, and she shifted her hips with another moan.

“Oliver? You know how the doctor said that my libido might increase?” Oliver looked at her in surprise. “Well I think I need your help in taking care of a particularly specific craving.”

Felicity sat up and moved over onto his lap as his hands fell to her hips.

“I guess I can do that.” His voice was low and sensual and a direct response to her own and she leaned down and kissed him as he placed his arms around her and turned, gently lowering her to the couch. Their lovemaking had always been explosive but since her pregnancy he had been softer, gentler and so he leaned over her and kept his weight off her as he sat back and removed his shirt. Felicity wasted no time in removing her own top and then reaching down pushed her pants to her feet. She kicked them off and Oliver grinned at just how eager she was now. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled him back down to her.

His touch had ignited all the wonderful feelings inside of her that only he could make her feel and she helped him push his jeans down and off until he was gloriously naked. _Oh, her husband was beautiful_. She had known when they first met that he was by far the most beautiful man she had ever see and he had only improved with age. Their first year working together she had never thought that her dreams would come true and she would be with him. But now they were married and expecting a baby and it was all her most deep-seated dreams and fantasy’s come to life.

He settled back over her as he kissed her face and neck. His wife’s skin was always so soft, and he loved letting his lips explore it. He also loved the way she would tremble when he hit that spot behind her ear or how she moaned when he kissed his way to her collar bone. But his favorite thing was how responsive she was to him and how when they were joined together they were truly one.

Oliver moved his hand carefully down between her thighs, feeling her open to him as he touched her. She was wet and hot and oh so ready for him and as he scattered kisses across her chest, letting his tongue flicker against her nipples, she arched towards him.

She squirmed as he continued to tease her, and she reached down for him trying to move him where she wanted him to be. Oliver grabbed her hand and lifted it behind her head, not wanting her to touch him just yet. He knew if she did that he would not be able to hold out for very long and he wanted to enjoy her just a little longer.

He held her hand and slid down her body and when he was settled between her thighs she gasped and arched her hips as his tongue tasted her. Oliver loved the taste and smell of her and he felt his body grow harder as her essence tripped along his tongue. He licked and flicked his tongue causing her to moan and arch her hips and he has to shift his hips to the side because of his erection. He held her hips and started to drive her to the brink and her moans increased.

Felicity was in a state of utter ecstasy because her husband was not only talented with his hands but also with his mouth and with her body being more sensitive she was fast flying towards an orgasm that she was sure would knock her breathless.

Oliver worked and played her body, hearing her pant and moan his name and when he was sure she was reaching the edge he pulled away with a grin.

“Oliver Jonas Queen. You get back down there.” Felicity was trembling and oh so close and the fact that he had stopped was almost painful.

He grinned at her, knowing she was serious when she called him by his full name. He made his way back up her body letting his tongue play along her skin and then he took her leg and moved it to his hip before he slid into her.

Just the feel of him hard and filling her made her moan again and when he started to move inside of her, the fact that her body was so very primed made her cry out. She slid her hands over his back and gently scraped her nails knowing how that made him groan, and hearing that sound only fueled her fire for him. Oliver felt her body respond and he started to move in a rhythm that he knew would send her to the brink as he buried his face in her neck and pumped his hips.

Her breathing was growing faster and shallower and he could feel her tightening as her body started to reach the brink and he pressed harder and faster as she cried out and released around him, her body trembling. God the feel of her body coating him was more than he could take, and he soon followed her as she held onto him tightly.

They clung to each other as lover’s do and soon he was kissing her softly over her face and then moving to her side, keeping her close.

Felicity was wonderfully, languidly happy and just being in her husband’s arms was heaven.

“So, are you glad I came home to take care of you?” He kissed her temple as she threw her leg over his.

“Mmmmm hmmmm. I could just doze off.”

He closed his eyes happy his wife was in his arms. His wife would never tell him but there had been times lately when her life and their baby’s life had been in danger and he held her close knowing that he had come close to losing them.

He wanted her to take it easy but he knew that was not in her nature, and so he was going to make sure that when she came home at night he was there to take care of them.

Oliver grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over them both and soon they dozed off to sleep. Oliver woke about an hour later and seeing the clock and that his wife was still asleep he slid carefully out from under her and then picked her up, blanket and all and carried her to their bed.

He got her settled and then went to make sure the house was secure before he crawled in next to her and pulled her close again. He kissed her head and as she settled against him and placed her leg over his as she always did he promised her softly.

“Sleep in security and comfort, for I will always be here to take care of you both.”


End file.
